buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lessons
"Lessons" is the first episode of the seventh and final season of the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Dawn finds vengeful spirits in the new Sunnydale High; Giles is rehabilitating Willow in England. Cast Main cast * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers and the First Evil * Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris * Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers * Emma Caulfield as Anya Jenkins * Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg * James Marsters as Spike Guest stars * Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles * D. B. Woodside as Robin Wood * Kali Rocha as Halfrek * Alex Breckenridge as Kit Holburn * Jeremy Howard as Dead Nerd * Ed F. Martin as Mr. Lonegrin * David Zepeda as Carlos Trejo * Jeff Denton as Vampire * Rachael Bella as Dead Girl * Simon Chernin as Student * Ken Strunk as Dead Janitor * Adam Busch, Clare Kramer, George Hertzberg, Harry Groener, Juliet Landau and Mark Metcalf as the First Evil Quotes Dawn: "He might not know those fancy martial art skills they inevitably seem to pick up." Dawn comments on the supernatural strength that vampires inherit. Giles: "Synchronized swimming. Complete mystery to me." Giles admits the one thing he doesn't know anything about. Buffy: "Ah, you put the box near the milk. I saw it on the food channel." Buffy teaches Xander how to make cereal. Buffy: "You know, you could still drop out. Only nerds finish high school." Buffy gets cold feet about leaving Dawn at Sunnydale High. Xander: "Whoa. Contracty goodness." Xander sees big bucks when coming across the bathroom floor caved in. '''The First Evil as Warren (re: Buffy):' "She's a girl! With sugar, and spice, and everything... useless, unless you're baking." Buffy will use a similar metaphor in the final episode. Pop-Culture References * Dumbledore - Willow remarks how confused she is that Giles rehabilitates her with magic, like the fictional wizard character. Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school Harry Potter attends, in J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series of books and movies. Trivia *Kali Rocha filmed all of her scenes for this season in one day, including those in "Selfless". *The scenes that are marked as taking place in Westbury were actually shot at Anthony Stewart Head's house in Somerset, England. He owns the horse seen in the episode, and it is named "Otto". *This episode marks Dawn's first day at Sunnydale High. The First remarks to Spike, "We're going back to the beginning." The first episode of Buffy depicted Buffy's first day at the old Sunnydale High. (This is just one of many references to the old days of Sunnydale High.) *Willow's mentor in England, Ms. Harkness, is named after the Marvel character, Agatha Harkness, who is also a witch. *This show marks the first time Buffy is seen using a cell phone. *This is the only episode in the entire series where you can briefly see one of Sarah's real life tattoos. In the first act when Buffy & Xander are discussing the Sunnydale High you can the Chinese symbol for hope or luck on her left hip. But not later in the episode. *This is the only episode where Spike and The Master(as The First) are seen together. *At the end of the episode, except for Buffy, all of the First's appearances are the previous seasons' Big Bads, in reverse chronological order: Warren Mears (season 6), Glory (season 5), Adam (season 4), Mayor Wilkins (season 3), Drusilla (season 2), and The Master (season 1). Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes